Coisas do Destino
by Mary Bongiovi
Summary: Gina fugiu de casa ao saber que era uma bruxa e após viver na rua e por dois anos em um orfanato, ela resolve procurar um emprego. Mal sabe ela como esse emprego mudará sua vida. HG HR
1. Procurando Emprego

**Coisas do Destino**

**Capítulo 1**

Meu nome é Gina e há alguns anos atrás quando eu tinha 14 anos, eu descobri que era uma bruxa. Isso mesmo, quem diria? Minha mãe era de uma família de bruxos e não contou nada ao meu pai.

Eu adorei saber que era uma bruxa, fiquei fascinada, mas logo veio a imagem de meu pai. O nome dele é Arthur, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas um pouco sério demais e não acredito que ele teria reagido bem ao saber que minha mãe, Molly, era uma bruxa então eu resolvi fugir. Até pedi a mamãe para que viesse comigo, mas ela não quis então eu resolvi ir embora. Isso foi há 10 anos atrás, nunca mais os vi. Sinto muita falta da minha família...meus pais e meu irmão Rony, que é três anos mais velho e eu nunca entendi o por quê dele não ser um bruxo. Até hoje eu me pego pensando: _"Será que um dia eu voltarei?"_ Mas eu ainda não sei a resposta.

Desde aquele dia em que eu fugi de casa, eu tive que me virar. Passei fome, frio e estive em perigo várias vezes, eu vivia na rua, fazia bicos para arranjar algum dinheiro e roubei algumas vezes. Mas roubava apenas por necessidade, para não morrer.

Aos 16 anos resolvi mudar de vida, procurei por algum lugar para viver. Achei um orfanato, eu era muito velha e tive de implorar para que me aceitassem até que fosse de maior e pudesse ter um emprego fixo. Era um orfanato de freiras e eu fiz amizade com algumas, em especial como a Hermione, que era apenas um ano mais velha que eu e já tinha resolvido que seria freira. O tempo foi passando e eu ajudava as freiras a cuidarem das crianças, ao completar 18 anos como prometido, eu comecei a procurar emprego.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gina estava vendo um jornal com anúncios de empregos quando Hermione entrou no quarto que Gina e ela dividiam.

"Gina, a irmã Maria disse que é para você agilizar a sua procura de emprego. Não sei o por que dessa pressa dela. Ela deveria ter mais paciência, você nos ajudou tanto aqui".

"Hermione, estou tentando arranjar. Eu sei que a diretora nunca gostou de mim, mas diga a ela que farei o possível para arranjar rapidamente um emprego, assim sairei da vista dela."

"Claro Gina. Não se preocupe. Sabe que sempre faço a cabeça dela". Disse Hermione rindo. "Sabe, eu sentirei tanta saudade de você, você sabe que nunca tive muitas amigas."

"Não se preocupe que você não se livrará de mim tão facilmente". Disse

Gina rindo. "Eu sempre te visitarei, eu prometo."

"É bom que você cumpra essa promessa, hein?" Disse Hermione, mas já mudando de assunto: "Então, como vai a procura?"

Gina suspirou e respondeu:

"Estou procurando por este jornal, tem alguns anúncios interessantes."

Neste momento um anúncio chamou sua atenção:

"Olha Hermione, que tal? _'Procuro uma babá, capaz de cuidar de uma criança de um ano e meio, por favor, ligue para...'_ Mas é claro! Babá! Como não havia pensado nisso antes?"

Hermione concordou:

"É verdade, você já cuidou de crianças aqui no orfanato dessa idade. Você não teria problema algum em trabalhar como babá."

"Não vou perder tempo, vou ligar agora!" Excitada Gina se dirigiu ao telefone e um homem atendeu, tinha uma voz grave que chamou muito a atenção de Gina. "Alô, é o senhor Harry, Harry Potter?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, primeiro capítulo da minha primeiríssima Fan fic hehehe podem mandar reviews à vontade, podem falar bem e mal. :)

Bom meu nome é Mariana, e esta fic é beseada numa fic que eu li há alguns anos atrás mas de outro fandom, o de X-Men. Espero que gostem da Fic, eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos serão, mas eu não quero que seja mais do que 15.

Só para esclarecer: Nessa fic o Harry não terá mais do que 23 anos.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram,

Beijossss


	2. Conhecendo Harry e James

**Coisas do Destino**

Capítulo 2

Era o dia da entrevista e Gina estava muito nervosa. Hermione dizia o tempo todo que tudo daria certo e Gina torcia para que ela estivesse certa, pois amava cuidar de crianças e trabalhar como babá seria maravilhoso para ela.

Gina sentia que tudo daria certo e teria de se despedir das crianças do orfanato e principalmente da freira que se tornara sua melhor amiga e companheira de todas as horas, Hermione. Ahh, Hermione é simplesmente maravilhosa, dedicada, doce... tudo que uma freira é..Mas Gina nunca pôde deixar de perceber que ela adorava ler romances..daqueles açucarados e que ao perguntar o porque que decidiu entrar num convento ela sempre ficava nervosa e mudava de assunto rapidamente. Eu sempre tive minha suspeitas...teria sido uma decepção amorosa? Eu creio que sim. Uma vez eu até sondei ela e perguntei se ela achava que o destino dela era realmente ser uma freira e ela dizia que sim mas com hesitação.

Gina se dirigiu ao pátio, aonde havia crianças brincando e logo viu Hermione sentada com uma das crianças no colo.

"Hermione, eu vou indo agora para a entrevista...é no centro de Londres então demorarei um pouco, okay?"

Hermione olhou para ela e deu um sorriso enorme.

"Ah Gina, dará tudo certo! Você vai ver!" Disse levantando-se e abraçando Gina que retribuiu o abraço com o coração apertado.

"Espero que sim, mas isso não me ajuda em nada pois terei de deixar o orfanato para sempre..sentirei muitas saudades daqui amiga" Disse olhando ao seu redor.

"Imagino..mas temos de seguir a vida que Deus nos quer dar...vá e você verá como tudo dará certo na sua vida." Disse sorrindo.

"Bah, deixa eu ir antes que eu chore aqui." Disse sorrindo. "Já, já estou de volta e te conto as novidades, hein?" E se despediu e partiu para Londres para conhecer as pessoas que mudariam sua vida para sempre.

* * *

Gina chegou no local e não podem deixar de pensar no homem que lhe atendeu. No final nem chegou a perguntar se era mesmo o pai da criança. Sua voz era muito jovem e pensava que poderia ser o irmão mais velho da criança..nunca se sabe. A verdade era que ela havia se sentido atraída por sua voz e não queria pensar que era um homem casado e com filhos.

_"O que você está pensando, Gina?!"_ Disse a si mesma. _"O homem deve ser casado e você aí pensando sobre como adorou a voz dele!"._

Gina passou pelo jardim e bateu na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Bateu novamente insistindo e ouviu a voz que havia memorizado na primeira ligação dizendo "Já vou, espere um momento!".

Gina aguardou por cinco minutos e ouviu o barulho da porta e se virou. Prendeu a respiração na hora...era o homem mais lindo que Gina já havia visto. Cabelos pretos, desarrumados, mas que o deixava muito sexy e com olhos verdes esmeralda que pareciam penetrar na sua alma. Mas não pôde deixar de perceber que seus olhos não brilhavam, sentia tristeza neles e havia olheiras também. Parecia ser mais velho que ela...mas não muito. Deveria ter uns 25 anos.

"Gina Weasley?".

Acordando Gina percebeu o que estava fazendo.

"Aham... senhor Potter?".

"Sim, mas pode me chamar de Harry mesmo. Entre Gina".

Gina entrou na casa e fechou a porta. Olhou em volta da casa..era como se ele tivesse se mudado há pouco tempo pois não haviam todos os moveis e haviam caixas.

"Desculpa a bagunça, eu me mudei há pouco tempo e não tive tempo de arrumar algumas coisas ainda".. Disse Harry. "Sente-se para conversarmos".

"Não se preocupe, senhor... quer dizer Harry".

"Então Gina" começou Harry. "Você tem experiência com crianças?".

"Sim, tenho. Na verdade eu moro em um orfanato e durante todo esse tempo cuidei de crianças de todas as idades".

"Bom... você estaria disposta a cuidar de uma criança não pequena?".

"Claro, cuidei de muitas crianças dessa idade também".Disse Gina a esperançosa.

"Okay, Gina. Há um problema aqui". Disse preocupado.

"O que?" Gina disse, achando que não teria o emprego

"Eu trabalho muito e chego tarde em casa. Agora estou de férias, mas elas terminam amanhã". Disse. "Eu queria saber se estaria disposta a morar aqui com a gente no quarto de hospedes".

Não havia sido o que Gina esperava. Morar com eles? Com ele? Não sabia nem o que pensar.

"Huh...me pegou de surpresa senhor Potter" Disse rindo. "Havia pensado em alugar algum lugar... mas se morasse aqui eu também economizaria dinheiro".

"Sem dúvida".Disse ele esperançoso. "Está difícil arranjar alguém que queria morar aqui..estou perdendo as esperança de achar alguém".

"Bom Senhor Potter... eu aceito sim. Quando começo?" Disse Gina sorrindo.

Harry sorriu, mas Gina não pôde deixar de perceber que não atingia seus olhos.

"Amanhã mesmo." Disse Harry. "Traga suas coisas e esteja aqui ás oito da manhã... então, quer ver o James?".

Gina sorriu feliz. "Claro, adoraria vê-lo!".

Subiram e ao chegarem no quarto do James. A essa altura não havia dúvidas que Harry era o pai mesmo da criança, mas estava faltando algo. Chegando ao berço, ao ver o James foi amor a primeira vista, ele estava dormindo e era lindo.

"Senhor Potter...desculpa a pergunta mas e a m-".

"Ah, todas já perguntaram isso". Disse Harry com o olhar perdido e falando rápido. "A minha mulher e mãe do James morreu... num acidente há um mês e, por favor, achei melhor já dizer, pois não gosto de falar sobre isso".

Gina o olhou. E pensou _"Por isso que ele está neste estado..."._

"Desculpe-me senhor Potter, agora eu vou indo arrumar minha coisas e amanhã estarei aqui as oito".

Harry a olhou e pensou por alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem Gina e já disse, me chame de Harry. Até amanhã".

* * *

Gina estava indo para o orfanato e pensando. Estava perdida, sentia algo a mais por ele e tinha medo disso. Ele era um homem marcado pela tragédia com sua mulher. _"Um acidente!"_ Ele deveria estar devastado... e para alguém que passou por uma coisas dessas, é muito difícil voltar a viver como antes..encontrar um novo amor.

Gina estava com medo de ter começado a se apaixonar por Harry.

** Fim do capítulo dois.**

* * *

Bom gente, primeiro queria agradecer quem deixou reviews. Não gostei muito do primeiro capítulo e estou pensando seriamente em reescrevê-lo e postar novamente.

Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo e o próximo Será postado o mais rápido possível.

Beijos, Mary. :)


	3. Primeiros dias com Harry

**Coisas do destino**

Capítulo 3

Gina estava indo para a casa de Harry no dia seguinte no horário combinado. Estava pensando sobre como seria morar com aquele homem...estava ao mesmo tempo excitada e nervosa, não tinha como não estar. De repente veio na sua cabeça a memória dela conversando com a Hermione e contando tudo para ela, como ele a convidou para morar com ele e seu filho. Hermione ficou muito feliz, mas percebeu que tinha algo me incomodando e não teve jeito ela insistiu e tive de contar que senti algo estranho ao conhecer ele.

"_Como é que é? Como assim algo estranho?" Perguntou Hermione._

"_Não sei Hermione, achei ele bonito e acho que talvez tenha sido apenas atração." Respondeu Gina._

"_Gina... toma cuidado para não se machucar. Como você mesma disse você viu o estado que o homem está. Machucado com a perda da esposa. Se estiver mesmo sentindo algo por ele tenta esquecer isso" Disse Hermione preocupada. "Não quero vê-la machucada e pode crer, eu sei como é isso"._

_Gina estava perplexa. Era a primeira vez que a amiga admitia que tinha se machucado e provavelmente aquela tinha sido a razão de se tornar uma freira.Hermione estava com uma expressão triste, como se estivesse lembrando de tudo que passou._

"_Hermione, foi por isso que-"._

"_Sim, eu admito que foi um dos motivos. Mas eu sempre fui muito católica e achei que seria a melhor maneira de eu me curar da raiva, humilhação e dor que passei. Gina, eu não quero falar mais disso".Disse "Mas saiba que estou dizendo isso para o seu bem, não se envolva com ele"._

Gina estava pensando sobre aquela conversa. E sinceramente, nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça se envolver com ele, mas não podia negar que a atração estava ali. Depois pensou como foi se despedir da melhor amiga..não foi fácil, mas não é como se elas não se veriam nunca, Gina visitaria sempre que pudesse o orfanato.

Finalmente Gina percebeu que estava na frente da casa de Harry e suspirou pronta para a nova vida que começaria ali.

* * *

Gina bateu e Harry a atendeu.

"Gina, atrasada 20 minutos, tava com medo que não viesse mais".

"Desculpe-me Harry, a minha mala tava meio pesada, sabe" Disse Gina sentando no sofá tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Harry soltou uma risada rápida e sorriu para Gina, que não pode deixar que sorrir de volta. E Harry disse:

"Agora eu tenho de ir, tem uma lista na geladeira sobre onde estão as coisas necessárias para a mamadeira do James e mais alguns telefones, caso seja necessário falar comigo. Não hesite em me ligar se algo acontecer".

"Pode deixar Harry, eu cuidarei do James como se fosse sua própria mãe".

Nisso Harry que estava indo a cozinha, parou por alguns segundos, se virou e a encarou. Tinha percebido o que havia dito e ficou tão envergonhada que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. A mulher dele, mãe do James acabou de morrer e eu vou e falo uma besteira dessas!

Harry estava com uma expressão triste, a encarando ainda e Gina disse:

"Me desculpa Harry".

Ele apenas fez um mexeu a cabeça como se dissesse: _"Sem problemas"._ Virou-se, pegou suas coisas e foi embora para o trabalho.

Gina olhou para a casa pensando na besteira que havia dito e foi ao quarto ver o James que dormia como um anjo. Após alguns minutos ele acordou chorando muito, e Gina fez a mamadeira dele e agora estava brincando com ele e assistindo tv. Ele era tão lindo, cabelos pretos e os olhos? Verdes, um tom lindo de verde. Aquele menino tinha puxado totalmente o pai. E Gina imaginava que a mãe de James era uma japonesa. O menino tinha os olhos um pouco puxados. Após algum tempo, Gina trocou sua fralda e o colocou para dormir novamente e ficou admirando a criança. E pensando em como estava adorando poder cuidar dele. Ele era daqueles bebês que riem com tudo, a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Eram sete da noite quando Harry chegou, Gina estava com o James que estava brincando no berço que tinha na sala. Harry apenas disse um oi, pegou o James e Gina foi esquentar comida para Harry e ela jantarem. Sentaram-se para comer e conversaram um pouco, coisas do dia-a-dia e quando ele terminou pegou o James e fez questão de o colocar para dormir então Gina se despediu de James e foi dormir.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias e Harry e Gina tinham feito uma amizade durante esse tempo. Conversavam sobre quase tudo, Gina contou a ele sobre seus pais mas não contou que era uma bruxa. Nunca teria coragem de falar nisso com ele, pois perderia o emprego na hora. E cada vez que Harry e ela conversavam, Gina sentia uma alegria no peito, gostava de conversar com ele pois achava que ele necessitava falar com alguém. E ela adorava ser essa pessoa. Não pode deixar de perceber como ele havia melhorado nesses últimos dias, mas não quer dizer que tenha esquecido tudo o que passou. Um dia que Gina teve um pesadelo e teve uma vontade imensa de beber água então se levantou e ia se dirigindo a cozinha quando passou pelo quarto de Harry e ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Gina não pode conter a curiosidade e se aproximou da porta e a abriu um pouco. Harry estava chorando, com uma foto nas mãos, com certeza era de sua mulher. Até que ela ouviu: "Cho, por que você me deixou...". Nesse momento Gina fechou a porta e fez um barulho. Na hora o choro parou e ouviu Harry perguntar: "Gina?".

"Sim, sou eu. Você necessita de algo?". Perguntou Gina com uma dor no peito.

"Apenas ficar sozinho. Por favor".

"Está, qualquer coisa estou aqui".

E não falou mais nada e voltou para o quarto sem sua água, deitou na cama e chorou, chorou por tudo o que ouviu e que estava sentindo. Foi o momento que percebeu que sentia algo a mais por Harry. Tinha sentido uma dor no peito ao vê-lo daquela maneira, não queria vê-lo em dor. Naquele momento teve a certeza que sentia algo mais por Harry e não acreditava que tinha se apaixonado justamente por ele, um homem apaixonado pela falecida mulher.

* * *

No dia seguinte, um sábado, Harry disse que levaria o James a um parque que havia perto da casa e perguntou se Gina queria acompanhá-lo. Gina aceitou precisava sair um pouco de casa depois da noite passada, pois ainda não estava muito bem. Gina se surpreendeu ao perceber que Harry estava falando com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido de noite, mas se sentiu melhor por saber que ainda falava com ela normalmente. 

Estavam andando pelo parque, com o Harry segurando o James no colo em um silêncio agradável.

"Então o que está achando de morar com a gente e cuidar do James, Gina?" Harry perguntou pegando Gina de surpresa.

"Estou adorando, o James é o melhor bebê que já cuidei. Você tem sorte de ter um filho como ele".

Harry a olhou e disse:

"Eu também estou adorando tê-la conosco Gina. Você veio no momento certo".

Nesse momento ambos pararam, se olharam por alguns momentos e sorriram. Depois continuaram andando apenas curtindo a companhia de James que estava brincalhão como nunca e os fazendo rir muito.

Gina não sabia o porque, mas tinha uma sensação que a partir daqui as coisas para ambos melhorariam muito.

**Fim do capítulo três.**


End file.
